The Cradle of Thorns
by Szenvedely
Summary: Read the adventure of a girl fighting for her freedom and prince who simply wants her to stay with him.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, everyone. If you read my last story, then welcome back. If not, welcome! All I ask from you is to leave reviews on your opinion of the story. Whether you like it or not, I'd like to hear from you. The last story ended pretty abruptly because frankly I was sick of writing it. I've been working on this story for some time, so I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

He didn't know what to say to his parents. Marry? Who? Someone they picked out? No, it would not happen. He enjoyed his freedom. But he couldn't argue with their decision. They _were_, after all, the king and queen. With a grunt, he bowed to them, brown hair falling shaggily around him.

"Understood." He whispered as he straightened up. "Have you decided upon someone?" He needed to know every detail of this little arrangement. But his father, who was a happy man, thick in the belly region and possessing a beard that could rival any, smiled and laughed heartily.

"My dear boy. We said you had to get married. We didn't say to who, though. You're approaching your twenty-third birthday. That must mean _something _to you!" But it didn't. He didn't want to get married. "Find someone before your birthday. That is all we command. If you don't find someone, we'll find someone for you." With another bow, the prince turned on a heel and gracefully glided out of the room.

"How dare they!" He yelled to his butler Jan. "How dare they command me to marry some pompous brat that I don't even know!"

"Markus, there is still time. You have nearly six months until your birthday. Don't lose hope." But he sighed, looking at the blonde haired servant.

"You don't understand. I don't want to marry someone. Not yet. I'm not ready." He leaned on the windowsill and gazed outside, lost in thought for a long while. "Let's take a drive. I need to get out of here."

He arranged for the car to take the two out. Jan was never far from Markus. He was, after all, in his charge. The prince sat silent in the seat, Jan watching him from the rearview mirror.

"Perhaps we can talk to their majesties. Get them to change their minds." Markus snorted, hazel eyes shifting to meet with his butler's for a moment.

"Do you really think we could do that? My father is as thick as the castle walls. And my mother is even more so. Changing their minds would be as difficult as going back in time and changing history. Quite impossible." As much as he hated to admit it, Markus was right. The king and queen were some of the most stubborn people he'd ever met in his entire life.

"Perhaps you can find someone you actually want to be with, then?" That was perhaps impossible, too. He moaned again, hand reaching for the handle.

"Stop the car!" He shouted, and as it did, the prince emerged from the vehicle.

He couldn't keep thinking about everything. He needed to walk. He needed to clear his head.

"Markus!" The voice shouted from behind him and the prince slowed, finally realizing just how fast he was walking.

"We should go get drinks." He said to the butler with a smile, giving a nod. Yes, that was what they'd do.

"I don't think-" But he didn't have a say in it, any more. Pulling the blonde haired man into the tavern, the two sat down at the bar. As the woman behind the counter approached, she froze, staring at the prince.

"M-my Lord. What a surprise. What can I get for you?" She was shaking as she spoke to him, eyes wide and her breathing shallow. But he simply smiled at the girl.

"I would like something sweet and delicious. Strong too, please. And Jan here would like…" He turned to the man, Jan's eyes wide and confused as he looked between the prince and the bartender. "A shot! He needs something strong."

She returned in a moment with drinks for the two, setting down glasses with shaky hands. The two drank down the liquids quickly, Markus forcing the small glass up until the liquid inside had been ingested by his lifelong friend. He demanded more.

"So what brings you here?" The woman finally asked, cocking her head as she pondered aloud. "If it's not too bold to ask." Markus shook his head, chugging down his next drink.

"Not at all. I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop in for a drink or two." He smiled, but she did not.

"Something is bothering you. Everyone here can see it." Finally the prince sighed, setting the empty glass on the wooden bar top.

"I have only a few months to find a woman suitable enough to be queen. They've given me free reign to decide _who,_ but now I have to find someone. If I don't, they decide and my fate is sealed." She smiled as warmly as she could, giving a nod.

"Well don't lose hope. Someone is out there for you, and I hope you find her. If you had to marry one of those selfish princesses from one of the neighboring kingdoms, I'm sure everyone here would leave this country." The woman giggled before she turned to walk away. But that brought the subject back up, and just as quickly as his spirits had been lifted, they were once again in the dirt.

"Let's go, Jan."

Rumors were circulating about some prince and his engagement. Girls were talking about it like it was the most important thing in the world. She could see the looks in their eyes, practically read their greedy little minds. She walked quickly down the cobblestone sidewalk, hair pinned underneath a hat that matched her long summer dress perfectly. Cat-like eyes gazed out from beneath large sunglasses. But even then, people stopped talking once their eyes fell upon her. She was beautiful, perfect in every way. Her face was doll-like, perfectly symmetrical, skin a dark ivory. Her hair was as white as the snow, reaching past her tailbone, and as straight as a line. Hidden beneath her sunglasses, were a pair of mismatched eyes, the left a beautiful green, like an emerald shining from within. And the right one possessed a strange color, a shimmering violet-pink.

The sun had begun to set by the time she found a spot in a small café. She removed the hat and sunglasses, revealing her delicate but strong features. The woman who had been standing behind the counter emerged finally, stopping as she looked at the woman. Mismatched eyes fell to the young girl, who slowly began moving again.

"I apologize for that. It's not every day we get someone like you in here. Can I get you something?" She tried to force a smile, but ended up scowling at the girl instead.

"No need to apologize. I would just like a cup of tea, please. I do not much care what kind, perhaps a hibiscus if you have it, or even a jasmine. Just please bring some honey and a couple of lemon slices." With a nod, the girl turned and disappeared quickly behind the curtain.

She'd been sitting there for a couple of hours, watching people pass by. People watching was one of her favorite hobbies. It was so strange to see how different people reacted to different situations. One girl dropped a bag of baguettes and shouted as a child ran past, grabbed one, and ran off. She retaliated by throwing a loaf at the child, screaming in French for him to return it. He instead grabbed the other one and dashed away. Another woman waltzed past with her boyfriend, serenading him with a terribly off-tune song. One could see in his eyes that he didn't much care for the song, or her singing, but he said nothing. Just smiled as he watched her lips move. It warmed her heart to see that true love was still present in modern society.

"What is your name?" A voice caught her attention, the girl turning to find the source. Standing in front of her was a tall man, regal in his custom fitted shirt and pants, his brown hair tailored perfectly to match his strong features. Hazel eyes stared down at her, and eventually the girl shrugged him off. He name was none of his business.

"Why do you care to know?" Her accent was still strong, perhaps a mix of the roughness of Russian and the propriety of an English. "I do not know your name, nor would I much care to know it." His eyes went wide as he stared down at her, his chest puffing out as he lifted his jaw slightly.

"My name is Markus William Windor the Fourth, Prince of this country. Please tell me who I have the pleasure of addressing."

"That is Sansa Kortova, your highness. And she has requested that I keep people away from her table. So if you could, please step aside." The barista stepped between the two males to refill her tea. She was in no way in the mood to deal with a spoiled rotten prince.

"Sansa. What a unique and truly beautiful name."

"Please leave, Mr. Windor. I am tired from traveling, and I am only in the mood to relax in this tiny café. I would greatly appreciate it if you were to leave me alone." He didn't say anything for a moment as he stared down at her.

"Do you have some place to stay?" She glanced up at him. It was true, she didn't. But surely there were hotels for her to take shelter in. "This weekend in one of our annual festivals. Everything is filled up. So if you would like, you are more than welcome to stay at the castle." Taking the final sip of her tea, the girl sighed, looking at the young woman who stood before her.

"Do you know of any place for me to stay?" The woman locked eyes with her, and almost as if she were in a trance began speaking truthfully and softly.

"I wish I did, ma'am. All the hotels and cottages are taken up for the next few days. I even have someone renting the upstairs apartment or I would allow you to stay there." Sansa nodded and slipped her hat on, standing gracefully.

"I suppose if I have nowhere else to stay…" The prince clapped his hands together, satisfied with her answer.

"Then it's settled." He turned to his butler. "Shall we depart for the castle, then?" The man nodded and bowed, turning to leave the small café. The prince placed a hand on the small of Sansa's back as they left the building, the girl glancing back at the woman who had kept her company for so long.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello, all. Please after you read, take the time to write a review. Good or bad, I don't really care. I want some feedback on my stories. Thank you._

* * *

"You brought some girl you don't even know back here?" His father didn't quite understand what his son had done.

"Yes. Just wait until you see her, though. She's the most beautiful creature I have ever seen." The king and queen looked between each other, concern filling their features.

"Markus, darling, are you intending to marry this girl?" He didn't say anything for a long while, but as soon as his lips parted, a female's voice rang out through the grand room.

"I do not intend to marry anyone. I apologize for intruding, but your son has offered me a place to stay for the night. I will be departing in the early hours." The two stared at the girl, lips parted slightly. Silence filled the gap for a moment before Markus finally spoke.

"Leaving? Tomorrow? You can't. You should stay for the festival!" She stared at him with a stern expression before shaking her head softly.

"I cannot. I am simply passing through."

"Stop acting like you're running from something. What will three days do?" Sansa couldn't help but sigh.

"A lot more than I think you want to get involved in." She pursed her lips for a moment, looking around the room. "Three days. And that is all." He rushed over to pick the girl up in his arms, but he stopped as she held up a hand. "It will serve you well to keep your distance, Mr. Windor." She bowed to the King and Queen before exiting the room.

"Jan, darling." The older woman's eyes remained fixed on the spot where Sansa had departed, only moving away when the butler stood in front of her, bowing. "I want you to get as much information on that girl as you can. Understood?" He nodded before leaving.

She was getting changed in the room when a knock came to the door, the girl calling out 'one moment' before finishing slipping on the pastel green dress. When she opened it, Markus stood there, giving his best soft smile.

"Shall we?" He held out his arm and the girl glanced down at it before meeting his eyes once more.

"Shall we, what?" He didn't expect her to go somewhere, did he?

"Day one of the festival! There are all kinds of shops and stands that sell all sorts of grand things." The girl narrowed her eyes slightly as she watched him, knowing full well that he wouldn't take no for an answer. With a sigh, she stepped out of the room, keeping her hands linked in front of her as they walked.

The conversation went nowhere for a long time. Markus would ask her something about herself everyone once in a while, and she would respond with something along the lines of 'none of your business.'

"Is there a reason you don't want me to know anything about you?" That question made her pace falter for a moment. With a huff, she glanced up at him, mismatched eyes meeting his for a brief moment.

"There is, Mr. Windor. However, telling you why is completely out of the question."

"Why? Why can't I know?" She simply shook her head.

"Let's enjoy the festival, please."

He wanted to know more. Why was she there? Was she really just a traveler? It didn't seem so. She had money, which meant she wasn't homeless. And her attire stated that she had a _lot _of money. She wore the same brands he did, and spoke in a proper manner. Her footsteps were strong and secure, and her shoulders remained pressed back, which signaled an even more proper manner than he was used to with commoners. She came from a family with a high status, but which one? He'd never heard of Kortova, and his studies sent him learning about families in places he'd never even heard of. He needed to know more.

"Where are you from, Sansa?" She glanced up at him, but her lips remained shut. "You know I'll eventually find it out, right?"

"Then you can wait." This time, he was the one to sigh.

"I want you to stay here, Sansa. Please."

"You barely know me, Mr. Windor."

"Because you won't tell me anything about yourself." She finally stopped walking, looking up at him.

"Trust me. If I told you anything about myself, you would run away with your tail between your legs. Please stop pestering me for information. I will not give it to you. And I will not stay here. Your safety, along with the safety of your whole family, is at stake while I am here." She began walking again, swerving around the prince and heading into the crowd.

Perhaps she was a runaway fugitive. Did she kill someone? Did she kill her family? No, if she had, he would have heard of it. At least, he hoped he would have.

"Fine. I'll get to know you over time. But answer me this. Why don't you ever smile?" Sansa looked up at him curiously, eyebrow cocked as she pondered this.

"What do I have to smile about?" The prince shrugged, looking around.

"All of this. Doesn't all this happiness and excitement make you happy? The music, the confetti, everything?"

"I suppose. I guess I just show my happiness differently."

They'd spent nearly the whole day there. The sun was nearly gone behind the mountains in the distance, the lights from the street posts illuminating the cobblestone streets. It seemed the amount of people nearly tripled in the short amount of time, but it wasn't too crowded.

"Your kingdom truly is quite lovely." He looked down at her as she took in the sights, the glow from the paper lanterns hanging above, the crowd of people dancing in the street in front of them. The compliment made him smile, and he finally looked up and around.

"You're more than welcome to stay, Sansa."

"I can't. Believe me, I would enjoy staying. But it is not something that is possible." Her eyes finally fell upon a small tavern and she glanced up at him. "Shall we get some drinks?" He couldn't help but smile as he nodded, following her into the building.

"Prince Markus! What a lovely surprise! And what a lovely lady you have to keep you company. I heard about your possible engagement, but I didn't think you'd already had someone picked out!" The girl chuckled, obviously a little bitter.

"We're not engaged. He's simply being a gracious host while I remain here."

"Oh! How kind. Hopefully I can show you a lovely time, as well. What can I get for you?" The two both ordered, ignoring the stares from the people who occupied the area.

"So how strong is your stomach?" He asked her with a mischievous smirk. Her eyes caught his as she raised a brow.

"I can very easily out drink you, so don't even try."

"And why do you say that?" Pursing her lips, the girl seemed as if she were thinking about something.

"Because I'm Russian, Mr. Windor." He smiled, seemingly quite proud of some kind of accomplishment.

"Ah, one piece of the puzzle unveiled."

"There are many more pieces to the puzzle."

The woman finally returned and set the drinks down, smiling specifically at the prince.

"Bring shots. Lots of them. Any kind." With a chuckle, the waitress nodded.

"You don't want to do this, Mr. Windor." The corner of her lips turned up as she watched him.

"Oh, I am getting you drunk, Sansa. And then I'm going to find out everything about you." She finally chuckled, shaking her head.

"Good luck. No one has been able to get me drunk in a very, _very _long time." He shrugged, leaning back in his seat.

It didn't take long for the prince to become intoxicated. While he had a hard time sitting in his seat, the girl across from him had no problem staying upright.

"We should go dance."

"You are in no shape to go dancing, Mr. Windor."

"Would you stop calling me that? It's Markus. You make me feel like an old man."

"You definitely drink like an old man." The two of them chuckled, he finally standing and taking her hand in his.

"Come on, let's go." He left cash on the table as they flooded into the streets, pulling her around then lacing an arm around her waist. As drunk as he seemed inside, he was a lovely dancer, sure footed with each movement.

"You need to tell me about yourself, Sansa. This isn't fair."

"Fine, then. You get three questions. And that's it. So think hard on it." It didn't take long for him to inhale, words falling out.

"Well, you said you're Russian, and your accent sounds like it could be that, so from the sounds of it, that's where you're from."

"Just because I'm Russian doesn't mean that's where I'm from." He pursed his lips, but he moved onto a different question.

"What made you come to Ishvia?"

"Like I said, I'm just wandering. This just happened to be the next place."

"But I mean, why? Why are you wandering?" He spun her once, her steps falling perfectly in line with his.  
"I'm running."

"From what?"

"That's your third question, Markus."

"That's my first!"

"Third."

"Fine. What are you running from?"

"My father. You could say he's hunting me. He put a bounty on my head and anyone who can bring me in, dead or alive, gets the reward." His feet stopped as he stared down at her.

"You can't be serious." But her smile was nowhere in sight.

"If I stay in one place too long, he eventually catches up to me. People get hurt. Especially people who aren't like us."

"Like you?"

"You're all out of questions, Markus." His feet began moving again as he pulled her close.

"Stay here, Sansa. I'll protect you. We have one of the best militaries in the world. We can protect you." She shook her head.

"You don't understand, Markus. No one can protect me. If you knew everything, then maybe you would be smart enough to let me leave."

"Then tell me. Please. I want to help." She shook her head.

"Let's go back to the castle. You're drunk and it's getting late."

"Sansa, please."

"You're going to get yourself killed, Markus. And that is a fact. My father doesn't show mercy to anyone, especially people who are like you." Cocking his head to the side, Markus stared down at her.

"You make it sound like you're some whole other species."

"Perhaps I am." She smiled at him mischievously, and he burst into laughter.

"Fine. Back to the castle. Then tomorrow is a whole new day. I'll convince you to stay here, Sansa. Mark my words."

"Consider them marked, Mr. Windor."


	3. Chapter 3

_Welcome back! If you haven't already, please write a review. Let me know what you like, and what you don't like. What should I change? Anything in particular? Let me know! Thank you!_

* * *

He didn't exactly know what to expect when he woke up. Markus had drank entirely too much the night before, and when his eyes cracked open and took in the light that flooded into the room, his headache immediately began pounding. With a groan, the prince rolled over, burying his face into the pillow. But a very lovely face flashed across his mind and in an instant, he was out the door, rushing down the hallway.

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

He tapped lightly on her door, but there was no response. With another tap on the wood, he opened it to reveal a very empty, untouched room. Did she even come back with him the night before? He remembered dancing, remembered talking to her, but what after that? And where was Jan? A panic spread through the man's frame as he hustled down the hallway once more, but what he came across was highly unexpected.

"Good morning, your highness. How are you feeling this morning?" White hair trickled down the back of the chair as she turned her head to greet him. She was sitting there with the King and Queen having a cup of tea.

"Now I understand why you're so taken with her, Markus. She truly is charming. And such a lady! I still can't believe you're not of royal descent." The king released a deep laugh as he looked to the young woman.

"Perhaps in a past life." She said with a smile, looking over her shoulder at the prince as the queen spoke next.

"Dear, why are you in your pajamas, still?" He looked down at himself, then to the other three.

"You're all in yours still."

"Except Sansa." All eyes fell to her as she took a sip of her tea, sitting properly and formally. Her head fell to the side slightly as she raised a brow, glancing down at her attire.

"I didn't have anything to wear to bed. It would be improper of me to come out of the room with no clothes on. I had no choice but to get ready for the day." Markus smiled at her.

"You slept naked?"

"We're getting off the subject." The king chuckled once more as he stood from his seat, looking towards his son.

"Markus, why don't you go and get ready? It's already getting late, and you promised Sansa you would take her to the festival!" He nodded then bowed, smiling at the snow-haired girl.

"Don't go anywhere. I'll be back."

As he approached her through the hallway, she held out a cup to him, tilting her head to the side.

"What's this?" Markus pondered aloud, taking the small tea cup.

"It'll help your headache."

"How did you-" The corners of her lips turned up slightly as she shook her head.  
"With how much you drank last night, I would be surprised if you didn't have one." He narrowed his eyes at her, cocking a brow as he stared down at the girl.

"Do you have one?"

"No. I told you. You don't want to get into a drinking competition with a Russian. Now drink that so we can go."

"What is it?"

"If you want the headache, then don't. But we're not taking it slow because you're not feeling well." With a sigh, he downed the red liquid, coughing as he swallowed.

"Oh, that was horrid."

"Are you feeling better, though?" It was suddenly gone. His aches, his pains, the pulsating headache. It was all gone.

"A lot better, actually. You'll have to let me know what that was!"

"It was my secret concoction." He smiled at her as they walked out of the castle and stepped into the waiting vehicle.

"So where's Jan?" He looked down at her as they walked, her gaze taking in the sights.

"He said he had to find some things out for the Queen and that he wouldn't be able to make it." She gave a soft "hm" their gazes meeting finally. "Tell me about your eyes. Obviously it's not normal for someone to have a pinkish purple eye." She shrugged, looking off again.  
"It's… complicated."

"So I take it you won't tell me?"

"If I tell you, you'll know too much, and I'll be forced to kill you." She chuckled once, shaking her head. "Come on, we can't sit here and talk this whole time. Give me a reason to stay." The prince looked down at her, cocking a brow.

"So you're actually considering it?"

"No. But if you give me a reason, I might start to." His smile faded as he sighed, pursing his lips as her contemplated what to do.

"Well, there's a lot here. For one, the taverns. Those are always fun. Then we have the festival, and the horse back riding, the lakes and rivers…"

"Is that all?"

"Well, Miss Sansa, what would you like to do? What kinds of things do you enjoy?" The girl glanced up at him and pondered the question for a moment.

"Well, back home I enjoyed the horses. I read whenever I could, and traveled a lot. I saw all the different kingdoms, all the different styles of architecture. I enjoy buildings. Cathedrals, museums, libraries." He smiled and gave a nod.

"Sightseeing it is, then."

He stood behind her, watching her take in the sights of the building.

"This cathedral is one of the oldest in the kingdom." She ran her fingers over the stone, head reclining to look up at the stone arches, the large stained glass window depicting an image of some goddess throwing a veil over a rose. "What was your home like, Sansa?" She glanced at him, shaking her head.

"It was cold. And not just the weather. The people. No one was ever happy, it was like every day was a new funeral to attend. Except my father. He was always slicing off someone's head or giving them an acid bath. He was cruel. I think that's ultimately made us hate each other so much. He was cruel and I wasn't…"

"Ah, so the truth comes out." The girl looked him head on, a threatening expression on her face.

"Do not tempt me to leave, Markus. Because I will gladly, and I will forget about you in a matter of seconds." His nose twitched as he watched her, eyes narrowing slightly.

"You do know who you're talking to, right?"

"Is that a threat?" The prince stood, looking down at her.

"No. It isn't. But you can't talk to me like that." Sansa turned and started for the exit of the building.

"There's a lot about me you don't know, Markus. I can talk to you however I want. And I will. And if you try and stop me, I will kill you and I won't think twice about it. You wouldn't be the first pig I've stuffed."

He'd lost her in the crowd when he finally emerged from the cathedral. Perhaps she left. Why did he say that? What came over him? With a grumble and a sigh, the prince made his way back to the castle, mentally kicking himself the whole time. As he entered the gates, a familiar face trotted up to him, eyes filled with shock.

"Prince Markus! You're back! Where is your guest?" Jan looked around for her briefly before eyes fell back on the prince.

"I don't know. I said some things I probably shouldn't have. Then again, she did too. Then she left." Jan nodded, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I have to tell you some things about her. The Queen asked me to find out as much as I could about her. And what I found is a bit… shocking." The two men made their way to one of the houses on the property, a two story mini mansion, tucked away behind the gardens. It was a secluded place, known only by those close to the crown.

"What did you find, Jan." He opened a book and placed it on the table.

"Absolutely nothing on her. I can't find a birth certificate, a drivers license, an address, anything from any country. But this girl and her share some strange similarities." Markus stared down at the painting, a portrait of a young woman who in fact did look exactly like Sansa, only with black hair.

"What is this girl's name?"

"Sansa of Maliernii. She's that day's version of a Supreme Ruler I suppose. Maliernii was a huge kingdom that fell nearly two thousand years ago. It controlled nearly every inch of the world. Sansa disappeared when she was fifteen. Most presumed her to be dead." Markus couldn't help but laugh at his remarks.

"Are you suggesting that Sansa is some three thousand-something year old girl?" Blue eyes caught the prince's hazel ones as he shrugged.

"Anything is possible, my lord."

"Not that, Jan."


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, again! I hope you enjoy chapter 4. Lots of surprises! I hope you enjoy! Please don't forget to write a review. Thanks!

* * *

He didn't sleep all night. The prince lay there half the night, tossing and turning, thinking about his Sansa, and the Sansa of Maliernii. They _did_ look a lot alike. And that kind of beauty wasn't easy to replicate. Even the eyes were nearly the same. But the girl in the portrait had a blue eye instead of a violet. Was it possible? With a sigh, he leaned up, forcing himself out of bed. Maybe a walk around the gardens would clear up his mind.

The moon was full that night, casting an eerie glow through the rose bushes, shadows dancing across the grass. Perhaps it was true. How had she stayed alive for so long? Was she even human? She was definitely strange, and it would explain the accent. Jan had mentioned how Maliernii was near what would eventually be called Russia. Maybe that's where the modern day sound came from? Ugh, this was all so baffling.

A streak of white flashed across his sight, his head turning to find the source of the color.

"Sansa?" He questioned. He could hear a sigh in the distance, a girl coming from around a rose bush.

"Can I help you?" She stood there, arms crossed as he approached, but he threw his arms around her.

"I thought you were gone. I'm so sorry for what I said. I was out of line." He leaned back and stared down at her, smiling. But his nose twitched at the small spot on her cheek. "What is that?"

She wiped away with a finger, licking it off quickly.  
"Nothing. What are you doing up so late? It's nearly four in the morning." The prince stared down at her and sighed.

"I was worried about you." But she simply stared at him, raising a brow.

"That's not all. I can see it in your eyes." Markus smiled, shaking his head.

"It's just something Jan said before I went to sleep. It was nothing. Let's go inside. I'm sure you'd enjoy a bath and I can now sleep easy knowing we didn't part ways on such bad terms." Sansa narrowed her eyes at him but remained silent, then turned and made her way inside. "Before we go inside, was your pink eye ever another color?" She stood in the door way to her room and looked at him, nodding once.

"Yes. It used to be blue."

Now he really couldn't sleep. Blue eye? Was her hair ever black? Why would it have turned white? Maybe she really is Sansa of Maliernii. Maybe her age turned it white. But why? If the rest of her remained the same, why would that change? And how was she that old?

Eventually, his eyes shut, and the next time he opened them, the room was filled with light, the clock on the far end of the wall reading just before noon. If he was just waking up, how was Sansa faring? Did he even want to see her? Yes. And no. He needed some answers. But from who, Jan? Her? The prince got ready and exited the room, voices echoing down the halls. It was Sansa walking with Jan. What were they talking about? He strained his ears to hear, but couldn't hear much aside from a muffled conversation.

As they approached, the prince emerged. He took in the sight of the two, Jan dressed in his usual attire, Sansa dressed in a beautiful gown, looking as if she stepped off the pages of some medieval history book. He couldn't take his eyes off her, and it wasn't until Jan cleared his throat did he blink.

"Good morning, Mr. Windor." She said, giving a half smile. But jealousy welled up in the pit of his stomach, his facial expression making it quite obvious.

"What were you two talking about?" But neither of them said anything for a moment, just glanced at each other. "Answer me."

"What we were discussing is none of your business." She said in a threatening tone, eyes locked with the prince's. He simply gave a soft 'hmph' and shook his head.

"I need to talk to you, Sansa."

"Concerning what, may I ask?" But he grabbed her hand and began walking.

"Your past." She pulled away from him roughly, stopping and standing in the middle of the hall.

"I'm not telling you anything about myself, especially when you decide to act like a four year old child." He growled as he turned, obviously angry.

"Follow me, now." He grabbed her wrist this time, but her hand twisted and easily slipped away from him.

"Touch me again, Markus, I dare you."

"Lady Sansa, please." Jan's voice rang out. She looked at him. "Don't." As Markus reached for her once more, the girl twisted, grabbing him by the back of the neck and throwing him down onto the ground. She placed a foot on his chest, leaning forward slightly to stare down at him.

"You're lucky Jan is here, dog." She looked up at the butler and he nodded, a silent conversation beginning and ending quickly.

She was gone. He couldn't find her anywhere.

"Where did she go, Jan?" Markus questioned when he finally stumbled across the butler once again.

"I do not know, my lord. I apologize."

"What were you talking about with her?" He stared at the prince, lips parted as if his words could not find their way out. "Jan, tell me. Please." But he sighed and shook his head.  
"I'm afraid I can't tell you. It was a private discussion between Lady Sansa and I."

"But what was it about?"

"It was about you, Markus. And her." The prince stared down at him, unsure of what to say.

"Is it true, Jan? What you showed me? In the book?" The blonde haired man laughed.

"You can completely disregard that, my lord. I was being paranoid for no reason." He let out a deep sigh, nodding. "She can't stay, Markus. You know that. She doesn't want to marry you, or anyone for that matter. She has demons in her past that she can't seem to rid herself of." The prince shook his head.

"Where is she?"

"Probably at the festival."

Within minutes he was there, wandering the streets. He was looking for a flash of white hair, or even of that pink and white gold patterned dress. Something, anything, from her. Nearly everyone who was there greeted the prince, who simply smiled and moved on. Finally, a familiar face, the bartender from the tavern he and Sansa visited just a couple nights ago.

"Prince Markus! What a pleasant surprise! What brings you out here?" She said with a smile.

"I'm looking for Sansa, the girl I was with the other night. Have you seen her?" Her smile faded as she stared at the prince, pondering.

"She walked by not too long ago. She went that way." The woman pointed away from the castle. "Is everything alright?" He nodded and began running.

She was preparing to leave. Nothing but a small bag hung around her wrist as she walked through the streets, hair cascading down her back. A few faces turned to her, recognizing her as the girl who was seen walking with the Prince. Ugh. What a pompous idiot. She didn't know what else to say, she was finished with him. Good riddance. She'd be able to finally move on. But move on to what? She released a small sigh, shaking her head. She would still be running, still be missing Nikolai. No, now wasn't the time to think about him. Now was the time to move on. To keep going.

"Sansa!" A voice called out in the distance. She could hear him, and as she turned, his familiar mess of hair came into view, barely poking over the crowd. With a grumble, the girl turned, escaping down an alley and hiding in the shadows. She didn't want him to find her. That was the last thing she needed. To deal with that spoiled brat again. Mismatched eyes watched him walk by, calling her name, completely out of breath.

"Found you." A voice whispered in her ear, but before she had time to turn, she was flying through the crowd, coughing when she finally hit a wall. People shrieked as they caught the sight of her, blood trickling down her mouth as she forced herself up, using the cracked brick wall for support.

"Harker. What a pleasant surprise." She whispered, watching the man step from the shadows, crimson eyes staring out from beneath his long golden hair.

"It's been a long time, Lady Sansa. Your father misses you dearly." She smiled, shaking her head. She was weak, and a fight right now was the last thing she needed. Eyes scanned the scattering crowd, finally falling upon a very shocked and worried Prince Markus, who was eventually the only one left standing there. "You haven't fed in a while. You look terrible. And so weak." The girl sighed.

"I can still kill you, Harker. You know I can. Even in this state." He chuckled as he watched the girl.

"If you could, you would have done it when you left the kingdom. After you killed your husband." She sighed, watching him. "Well, I'm getting tired of talking. So now, I'm going take your head to your father. I'm sure he'll enjoy an early birthday gift." He moved faster than the human eye could see, hitting the girl and throwing her back against another wall. Harker smiled as he raised her from the ground, holding tight onto the girl's neck. She dangled helplessly in his grasp, her fingers trying desperately to pry him off of her.

"Finally, after three thousand years, we finally have you." But she fell to the ground suddenly, Jan standing over her in a defensive form.

"If she can't fight, I will for her." Harked laughed out loud as he stood, brushing off the sneak attack, watching the man before him shift into something else. Suddenly, horns adorned his head, black wings and a tail sprouting. His feet were suddenly more dragon-looking, the balls of his feet supporting his weight while the rest lengthened, angling up and curving, while his hands were suddenly clawed, eyes a luminescent green.

"Oh how cute. A little demon. Do you really think you can protect her?" He nodded once, a suddenly, a fight sprung out in the deserted area.

"Sansa." The prince kneeled down and placed his hand on the bloodied girl. Her hair was stained red, deep gashes formed all over her petite frame. Her eyes finally opened and she stared up at him.

"You can't let Jan fight. Harker will kill him." She tried her best to lean up, but in an instant, Markus scooped her up into his arms.

"I'm taking you back to the castle. You need to see a doctor."

"I'm sorry for this, Markus." She whispered, then a searing pain shot through his body.

"Sansa, are you… biting me?" She pulled away quickly and looked up at him, all the marks on her beautiful face suddenly gone. She pulled herself from his grasp and supported him as his legs gave out.

"I'll meet you at the castle. I promise." She smiled at him, and suddenly, the world around went black.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello, again, everyone. Please don't forget to leave a review. I'm afraid I'm just going to stop writing it if I don't get at least a couple. I just want to know what you think of it. As I've said before, good or bad, I don't really care. I want your input in the story. What do you think should happen next? Are you liking where this is going? What do you dislike the most? Let me know!_

* * *

"Is he going to be alright?" Jan looked over at the vampire sitting in the window sill as she read a book, and their eyes met for a brief second.

"Yes. Can't you hear his heart?"

"It's feint. Too feint." Sansa sighed as she stood and made her way over. Raising a wrist to her mouth, she bit down, blood suddenly dripping from two holes that adorned her tanned skin. Lowering it down to the prince's lips, she forced the liquid into his mouth, and within moments, he was coughing, hazel eyes fluttering open.

"Is he going to change into…?" Jan looked up at the snowy haired girl, who simply shook her head.

"For a demon, you know nothing of the way of the world." She scoffed and made her way back to the sill and sat down.

"Prince Markus. I'm so glad that you're alright!" He finally leaned up, moving a hand to rub the spot where he'd been bitten.

"You… were a…" He couldn't say it.

"He's a demon, Markus." She opened the book once again, staring down at it's pages.

"And you're a vampire!"

"That is correct." She looked up at him, obviously annoyed with him. This was the problem when humans found out about her world.

"You bit me!" Sansa simply stared at him. "How… how is any of this possible! Aren't vampires not able to go in the sun?" She gave a soft nod. "Then how can you do that!"

"Runes." She replied simply, watching his reaction.

"Runes?" The girl stood and, pulling up one side of her dress, revealing a line of tattoos on the outside of her thigh. Strange symbols adorned her skin, stacked perfectly up and down. "What do runes have to do with anything?" She scoffed.

"They're ancient symbols. When charged by magic, they actually allow something like me to go in the sun, and something like him," she pointed to Jan, "to take human form." The prince looked at his butler, who pulled up his sleeve and revealed a line of similar symbol traveling around his bicep. "Believe it or not, there's a lot more to the world than you think you do."

The prince sat in his room silently, unsure of what was real and what was a dream. The area where Sansa had bit him was all but gone, leaving nothing but a light bruise. Was that even real? How long was he even asleep for? Would he turn into a vampire now?

"Not unless you die." The voice snapped him from his thoughts, eyes falling upon the girl as she shut his door behind her.

"How did you-"

"Mind reader." His nose twitched, annoyance filled him, but he said nothing. Just watched as she approached and sat across from him. "I'm sorry for biting you. And for throwing you into a world you have no business being in." He sighed.

"I understand why you didn't tell me. And why Jan never told me he was a-" He couldn't say it. "And I suppose you had no other option but to… bite me. Without you, Jan would have been killed, and demon or not, I couldn't live with myself if that were to happen." She smiled at him, giving a soft nod.

"There. Now that that's all settled, why don't we go enjoy the last day of the festival?" He looked up at her as she stood, but gave a small shake of his head.

"I'm not much in the mood for the festival today." She watched him briefly, cocking her head to the side.

"What's wrong?" But Markus said nothing. "Please, don't. Don't think about Jan and I. No, we're not human. But does that matter at all? Jan has been your loyal servant for some time. He enjoys it. And he would do anything for you."

"Why are you on the run?" The question caught her off guard, and she stopped for a moment, her smile fading as she stood from the table and walked to the window and gazed out. Markus watched her with suspicious eyes. "Sansa."

"I heard you." The girl released a soft sigh and then inhaled deeply, watching a gardener as she started.

I'm the second oldest of five. My older brother was supposed to take the throne when he married. The way that we work is that we find our mates, whether they be of royal descent or commoners. We have children, then after, the rulers at the time will turn you and your mate and you will take the throne. My brother fell in love with a lovely young woman. She was kind, and she was gentle. But what my parents didn't know was that she was already a vampire. The first night the two spent alone she turned him. Because he broke the rules, my brother was cast out and suddenly I was next in line."

"That sounds a bit harsh." Sansa gave a small shrug.

"He broke the rules. He knew the law and the punishment. As I was saying, fearing I would follow in my brother's tracks, my parents arranged a marriage between myself and a horrendous man, Vladimir. He was older, in his late fifties. He was only after one thing, and it was very obvious. But my father agreed to it, and the day before we were to be wed, I left. I didn't want to marry him. I didn't want to have his children. I didn't want him to ravage my body every night. I was revolted by him.

"Along my travels, I came across a young man, Nikolai, and we immediately fell in love. We were never married, but we did have children together. Years went by, and they began to grow, and I finally told him who I really was. I told him that I wanted to go back, and that maybe my father would allow me to take over knowing I had already had children. I wanted Nikolai to become my husband. But when I returned, Vladimir was still there, waiting for me. We were married that day, and that night, he raped me ferociously. For days all I could do was try and fight the man as he forced himself upon me. I was ready to die. I didn't want him to have me anymore. I was planning on killing myself when Nikolai came for me. He had found a vampire and convinced the creature to turn him. He changed me there and when he did, I ripped Vladimir's head off when he came in that night.

"You can imagine my father was not very delighted when he discovered the scene. After that, I left again. He put out a bounty on my head. Dead or alive. He didn't care which one. He wanted his revenge for his daughter's disobedience." Markus' eyes remained fixed on the girl as she spoke, lips parted in awe.

"So why didn't your other siblings take the throne?" She shrugged, smiling softly.

"I don't know. I heard that my father had all of them executed. He was too ashamed of his failure with my brother and I."

"What happened to your children?"

"Nikolai and I raised them. We never changed them. This wasn't the sort of life we wanted for any of them. They were all married and had families of their own. My eldest son became king of one of our neighboring kingdoms. My daughter also married into nobility. And my youngest daughter married a kind man and had plenty of children. They were very poor but they loved each other truly. Unfortunately she died from sickness on her twenty second birthday."

"You certainly have lived an eventful life." She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled, nodding once.

"I have. And I plan on living much longer."

"What happened to Nikolai?" Sadness filled her features at the question, eyes and head dropped. She almost looked as if she were ready to cry.

"My father eventually caught up to us. He sent me his head in a box one night." The room fell silent then, and her eyes fell upon Markus, who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Why haven't you killed your father?" The girl laughed then, shaking her head.

"If I had the strength to, I would have years ago. I don't enjoy being hunted. It's like I'm some kind of animal. Always looking over my shoulder, wondering who's following me. It's exhausting." Markus smiled then and stood, making his way over to the girl. He stood next to her and placed a hand on hers.

"Well, Sansa, I'll do what I can to help you. We'll kill him. And then you'll be free to do what you want, and stay where you want. Which I hope you'll consider staying here with me." Her smile matched his then, and she gave a soft nod.

"Perhaps I will, Markus. Thank you. Although I'm not sure what you can do. Being a human and all." She chuckled at his expression, which was a mixture between realization and annoyance. "Come. Let's go have some fun." He took her outstretched hand and followed her out of the room, a smile stretching across his face.


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't even know what to say any more." Markus chuckled from atop the building, watching the end of the parade as their feet dangled below them. The lights shone brightly, illuminating the star filled sky. Sansa looked at him with a smile.

"About what?"

"About everything. My whole life, I feel, has been one big lie. One minute I'm Prince Markus William Windor the Fourth, and the next second I'm sitting next to the girl who basically controls every inch of the world without anyone knowing it." She couldn't help but sigh and shake her head.

"It's not like that at all, Markus."

"Then how is it?" Mismatched eyes looked out around her, taking in the sights.

"I have my own people to lead. Well, my father is supposedly leading them now, but seeing as how our numbers have dwindled to near extinction, I'm not sure he's leading anyone or anything. But just as I have my people, so do you. We don't interfere in the lives of humans unless we need to. If you start wars that will cause more harm than good, if a plague strikes your country that you can't seem to rid yourselves of, that's when we come. We help when we're needed, but we never reveal ourselves. Never reveal what we are." He laughed then.

"And here I come, getting in the middle of everything." She smiled and nodded once.

"Yes. You have caused a bit of trouble for me, you know that, right?" Their eyes met, and he didn't even have to ask for her to answer. "Humans aren't supposed to know about us."

"Who's going to enforce the laws?" Sanser sighed and shrugged, smiling as best as she could.

"You would be surprised, Markus. Let's get a drink. Shall we?" Placing his arms around her, the two leapt off the building and landed with a soft thud.

"It's nearly two, you know that, right?" Sansa questioned Markus, who simply smiled as he took a sip of his rum and coke.

"I do."

"Should we get your royal bottom back to your bed? Or do you think you can hang with a creature of the night a little longer?" She gave him a rather seductive look, batting her eyes a few times. He laughed through the music and stood, wrapping his arms around her waist and spinning her.

"I think I can stay out a little longer." He leaned down, lips nearly touching hers as he smiled. "Unless you'd like to go back to the castle." She giggled.

"Why don't you two get married?" The bartended said as she walked up to deliver another round of drinks. The two snapped their heads up, looking at the girl who stood with her hands on her hips. "You've been inseparable for the past few days. Plus you make a great couple!" They looked at each other, and Markus smiled. Sanser, however, did not.

"I'm not really the marrying type." She replied before he had something to say.

"Oh?" Was all she said before waltzing off.

Suddenly, the air was dead. Markus stepped back to his chair and sat, watching her as she did the same.

"Why?" She looked up at him, lifting the shot glass and pouring the golden liquid into her mouth.

"It's complicated." He followed suit.

"Explain."

"I can't. Let's go now." The two finished off their drinks and stood, leaving the building together.

The streets were empty as they made their way down the winding road. Street lights were the only thing in sight, dimly lighting their path. She could see perfectly in the dark, watching every creature that moved through it. The rabbits dashing across the streets, the animals chasing them in complete silence. He simply walked beside her, glancing down at the girl every once in a while.

"What are you looking at?" She finally asked, looking up as they walked.

"I would think it quite obvious." Looking ahead, Sansa chuckled. "If you won't even consider getting married, would you consider at least spending you last night here with me?" The girl gave a nod in response, smiling up at him.

"I would love to."

Upon arriving at the castle, he took her hand and led her down the halls. As they finally came upon the door to his room, he opened it and they entered, Markus glancing down at her as he walked to the bed and sat down.

"Drunk?" She pondered aloud as she looks around her environment.

"Yes. And no." He smiled at her, cocking a brow. "I would call it a heavy buzz." She sat down next to him with a smile, laying back on the large bed. He laid back next to her, resting on his elbow as he watched her.

"Why are you so opposed to me, Sansa?" She couldn't help but lean up slightly and watch him as she answered.

"Markus, I'm over three thousand years old. I'm a vampire. I'm not opposed to you. But this isn't the kind of life anyone should live. And I don't want you to suffer the way I have." The prince sighed.

"Has it really been that horrible?"

"It's been eventful. But life gets boring after a while. You see the same places over and over, never changing. Sure, the buildings around rise and fall, but nothing is really ever different. You meet new people and watch them die… it's lonely."

"So then why don't you travel with someone?" Sansa laughed, shaking her head.

"I'm not going to change you, Markus. You're a prince, you have a kingdom that needs you."

"You're royalty, too, though."

"It's different for me. Everyone in my family became a vampire. It was just how we were. And things were different back then. One could simply leave and everyone was convinced they were dead. That's just how it was." He sighed then and leaned up. She followed suit, resting a hand on his back. "Don't be discouraged. You'll meet someone new and fall madly in love with her and love her forever and ever." Markus looked at her and shook his head.

"You just don't get it, do you? You're the one I want, Sansa." He kissed her then, which came as a bit of a surprise to the vampire. But she smiled to herself and went with it, kissing him back with the intensity that he had. First, her corset came off, then his shirt, and quickly both of them lay naked in the dim light.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sansa asked as she sat on top of him. "Being with a girl like me for your first time can make your experiences after seem quite boring." He smiled and rolled, pinning her down underneath him.

"I'm sure, Sansa."


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, everyone. I know, I know. It's been a while since I've posted a new chapter. But alas, here is chapter 7. It's short, yes. But Chapter 8 will be out shortly, which dives into Sansa's past. So enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review! Thank you!

He was sleeping peacefully when she got up and began putting her clothes back on. He was exhausted, and it was quite obvious. Bite marks that once riddled his body were all suddenly gone, and with a smile, the girl turned and left the room. Jan stood outside the door, watching her emerge, eyes wide and distraught.

"Why did you do it?" She shrugged, pulling her black jacket over her arms.

"He wanted it."

"So did you." Sansa couldn't help but sigh as she watched him, taking in the hurt expression that riddled his face.

"Of course I did. You of all people should know the kind of person I am, Jan. The era I came from. The idea of sex was different when you were young, also." The blonde haired man nodded slowly, looking down towards the ground.

"Yes, but you didn't have to take his innocence." Sansa shook her head.

"Women don't know if men are untouched or not. No one will know the difference." The demon nodded once again. "I have to find my father and end this before he gets hurt. He thinks he can do something to help, but he'll end up getting himself killed." Taking a breath, Jan looked over Sansa's shoulder at his closed door, cocking a brow.

"I'll help you. If someone doesn't, you'll end up getting killed yourself. And Markus would never forgive me if I just let you go."

"You're a young demon, Jan. And a young one at that. You don't have the strength to do much of anything for me." But he simply stared, giving a smile.

"I can't let you go off and get killed, Miss Sansa. I apologize. But I'm here until the end." She knew there was no convincing him otherwise, and with a nod, the two turned and began making their way through the halls.

But a familiar voice caught the two off guard, and as he came around the corner, the raven haired man looked at her with a truly evil smile.

"Hello, Sansa."

"Hello, father." The two watched each other for a moment, the girl frozen in place, but her poker face remaining.

"Sansa, darling, you didn't tell us you were of royal descent." Her mismatched eyes finally broke away from her father to look at the queen. She forced a smile, nodding softly.

"I apologize. It's not something I generally tell people."

"And why is that?" Eyes locked with the middle aged man once again, narrowing. "Is it because you have a bounty on your head?" Both the king and queen gasped, looking between the two. "I've finally found you."

"Jan, get the king and queen out of here. It doesn't matter if they see you. I'll take care of it once I'm done with him." Giving a nod, he was before the couple in a moment, ushering them away from the vampires.

"Please don't do this father." She whispered as he began stepping towards her. His features changed suddenly, fangs elongating, eyes shifting colors. He seemed more monstrous than even she was she changed.

"You destroyed the treaty. You were to be married to him, and have his children. You must be punished."

"He forced himself upon me and beat me senseless. How can you, as an immortal father, allow someone to treat his daughter that way." He snorted at her, the girl finally backed against the wall. He placed a hand on her neck, nose wrinkled as he dug his other hand into her stomach. She gasped, but remained composed, wincing every time he moved his hand closer to her heart.

"I wouldn't have given one care if he would have killed you. You disobeyed me, left us to deal with the repercussions, bore some other man's children, and killed your husband when you finally returned. Then, you escaped with that disgusting creature. All of you were disappointments to me. Not that I had much expectations to begin with. Your mother was a disappointment, too."

"Is that why you killed her?" He laughed as he gasped.

"It's why I killed her and all of her children."

"And of course stuck their heads on the spears outside the castle."

"Of course. What else would I have done?" Jan appeared out of nowhere, pulling him away from the girl and in one swift movement, she spun, sending her bare foot into the man's jaw. He went flying down the hall, slamming into a wall.

Suddenly, Markus appeared, eyes wide as he stared at the snowy haired femme. Jan held her up as she coughed, trying to find the strength to stand.

"We have to leave. He'll kill you if he finds you. Both of you."

"Sansa-" Jan spun and lifted the prince, watching as the vampire made her way towards them, forcing herself to move as fast as she could.

"Miss Sansa-"

"Are the King and Queen alright?" He nodded, glancing down at her as they exited the castle.

"Yes. I've sent them to another dimension for the time being. But they are in good hands." She exhaled softly.

"Good." Looking around, she rushed towards a vehicle parked in the drive. "Do you remember where I told you to take Markus if things got bad?" The demon nodded. "This are bad."

"But Miss Sansa-"

"Take him. Now." Markus rushed towards the girl, wrapping his arms around her and holding the girl as tightly as he could.

"Come with us. We'll take care of you. Please." The tone in his voice, the desperation, it was enough to make the girl reconsider. Thinking for a short moment, Sansa nodded and dove into the black car as the other two did the same. She wouldn't stand a chance against her father, not like this.

It didn't take long for the three of them to be flying down the road. She was exhausted. While the wound was nearly healed, her body needed to replenish itself.

"Sansa?" Markus whispered her name and she opened her eyes, looking at him. He was worried, there was no doubt. Exhaling softly, she closed her eyes again. Oh, how tired she was.

"I'm going to go to sleep. Wake me up when we get there." And with that, her mind went blank, and dreams of the past began playing.


	8. Chapter 8

"Look at you, all grown up." She smiled down at the girl, who was a spitting image of her father, Nikolai.

"And look at you, mother. Still as young and beautiful as ever. I wish I could be like you and father." But she put a finger to the girls' lips, shaking her head.

"One day, I'm going to watch you die. I'm going to watch your brother die, just as we watched your youngest sister die. And I will still remain how I am. I am going to have to go one without my children. And it will be the saddest part of my eternal existence." The girl nodded, head lowering and her raven black hair falling into her eyes. "Besides, it's your wedding day. You're supposed to be happy." Her blue eyes gazed up, meeting her mother's mismatched ones.

"You're right." A smile came to her pink lips, hugging first her mother, and then her father.

"Who are we, again?" She was quizzing the girl, raising a brow.

"You're my sister and my sister's husband." Nikolai nodded, kissing her forehead.

"And what happened to your parents?"

"Killed by a plague."

"Wonderful, darling." He gave Sansa a kiss before turning back to his daughter, holding out an arm for her to take. "Shall we?"

They began walking through the dimly lit church, only the most important people in attendance. A young king stood at the altar, smiling and waiting to drape his cloak over his young bride's shoulders. They finally approached, and will a kiss, Nikolai passed her off to the king and went to join his lover in one of the far pews.

The ceremony was lovely, and the party after was even lovelier.

"Your parents were killed. How truly terrible." The queen looked down on Sansa as she spoke, chin held high, eyes filled with a sign that she was inwardly laughing at the girl.

"Yes, it is. But I am happy my sister has found happiness. She'll be truly the most beautiful queen of them all, don't you think?" She looked towards her daughter with a smile, then turned back to the queen, who had a look of disgust on her face. "Kind, loving, everything a real queen should possess."

"Traits only a fool would possess."

"Would you rather her be like you? Cold as the winter, barren as the desert, and as lonesome as an orphan?" The queen scoffed, raising her chin even higher.

"Watch your words, Miss Kortova." It was a threat. An empty threat of course.

"How about you watch yours, Sera. If anything happens to Ana, I will come for you. I will slit your throat and bathe in your blood and watch your pitiful soul leave your body. Is that understood?" She let her eyes fill with the fires of hell, the woman backing down almost instantly. Fear filled her frame as she suddenly stood and rushed from the hall, visibly shaken.

"You didn't have to be that cruel, my love." Nikolai placed his hand on Sansa's, that same gentle smile playing across his lips.

"Did you not hear her thoughts? She was planning on poisoning our dearest daughter." He shook his head.

"I do not invite myself into the mind's of others." She chuckled.

"What about mine?"

"You are an open book, darling." His voice was soft, smooth and gentle. Deep and velvety, with the ability to make any woman long for him. But she was the one who had caught his eye.

"Come, let us enjoy the celebration."

They danced nearly all night, drinking until the two of them were visibly intoxicated. The king and his young bride retired to their chambers hours ago to consummate their marriage, which left Sansa and Nikolai to finish celebrating for them. As the sun began rising in the distance, however, a pair of footsteps rushed into the chamber, and almost instantly, the girl's eyes fell upon the familiar white hair and handsome face of the man who had helped her escape her father's clutches.

"Dorian." She whispered and Nikolai froze just as he did. A dozen eyes fell to him as he scanned the drunken crowd, girls hollering for him. But panic was struck across his face, and in an instant, he was standing before the young couple.

"Hello Sansa, Nikolai. How are you two?" He tried to make the conversation light, as he always did. But she wasn't in the mood for games.

"Dorian, what happened?" Nikolai looked up at him in concern, afraid of the news the incubus was bringing. Heaving a sigh, his hand fell onto his friends' shoulders, looking between the two and eventually stopping to stare at Sansa.

"Your father is on his way. You must leave this place, and warn Ana of his arrival. She must hide, along with the king." Eyes went wide as she gave him a nod.

"Thank you, Dorian." She whispered, turning suddenly and rushing out of the hall.

The two didn't even bother to knock as they entered into the chamber of the king and queen. With a wave of her hand, the guards who were standing outside the door fell asleep, allowing the passage of the two.

"Ana." She whispered as she approached the bed. Blue eyes fluttered open as she sat up suddenly, looking between the two.

"Mother and father, what are you doing here?" Ana's husband rolled then, his brown eyes opening as he took in the sight. The three looked at him, who sat up in a truly surprised manner. But they ignored him as he called for the guards, and finally Ana's hand fell upon his, silencing him. She stood, pulling on the night gown that sat on the edge of the bed.

"What happened?"

"We have to leave, my darling. Your grandfather has discovered where we are. You and your husband must hide." The girl shook her head, lips parting, shouting words of protest.

"No, you can't. Stay here, we'll protect you!"

"My love," Nikolai started, wrapping his arms around her. "You can't protect us. Not against him. He's older and stronger." He pulled back, holding her shoulders.

"Father, I can't lose you and mother. Not the way we lost Hildra."

"Father? Mother? You said they died when you were younger?" The young man stood as he looked upon the three. "Besides, they look your same age." Ana turned to him.

"These are my parents. After my youngest sister was born," silver eyes fell to the two briefly. "they changed. They're not human, but immortal beings." He didn't know what to say, just stared at the three.

"And your grandfather?"

"Very angry with my mother for killing the man he had selected for her."

"Vampires." Sansa said to him, responding to the question he had been thinking. "Yes, I can read your mind."

"Darling." Nikolai looked down at her, who simply nodded and looked back to Ana.

"We must leave. You and Claude need to stay safe. Stay hidden. You know better than most how dangerous he is. Dorian is here. He'll do what he can to protect you two." She gave a soft nod hugging the two as tightly as she could.

"I love you mother. And father." Liquid trickled down her face as they both told her how much they loved her and suddenly disappeared. "Stay safe."


End file.
